


out of my mind

by uwujinism



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, HAPPY BINNIE DAY, M/M, and it also has nothing to do with the fic i'm just shit at titles, felix pull through you legend, i guess, i love binnie to pieces too he deserves the best, i love both binnie and lix and they love each other uwu, i want skz with painted nails, i'm sorry i sound so whipped for felix i can't help it, other members are mentioned but they don't rly do anything, roommate arrangements from their old dorm bc i'm emo and i can't remember the new pairings, the title is a day6 song, this is really soft and innocent, this is short and drabble-ish but i wanted to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwujinism/pseuds/uwujinism
Summary: ‘okay hyung, but pink would look so cute on you…’ this time changbin doesn’t make the mistake of looking into felix’s face only to fall for his freckles and cute pout. this time he stays strong and felix gives up after a few seconds.‘black it is then.’tl;dr - changlix being whipped for each other and also there's nail polish involved





	out of my mind

**Author's Note:**

> happy binnie day!!! i'm a little late but i still wanted to post this today in honour of binnies birthday uwu my baby is nineteen already...
> 
> this is tagged as changlix but i want to say that i've seen a lot of people reduce binnie to 'great rapper and part of changlix' lately and i want everyone to know that he's a lot more than that. he's humble, thoughtful, selfless, loving, talented and so much more and i hope more people start seeing that.
> 
> with that said i hope you enjoy this short unedited drabble of lix painting binnie's nails!!

    it’s awfully unfair of felix to use his puppy eyes in this situation. the younger knows _exactly_ that changbin definitely won’t say no if he pouts and looks at him like that. it’s basically cheating and changbin really wants to call him out for it. but felix still looks adorable and changbin is weak, so instead he does the usual.

felix’s smile when he sighs and nods with (faked) annoyance in his eyes is worth it though, he decides. felix happily starts talking about colours as he grabs changbin by the wrist to pull him into his and seungmin’s shared dorm room. changbin is listening, he really is, but instead of absorbing _what_ is saying, he gets distracted by _how_ felix says it. it fascinates him, how there’s still a tiny australian accent in there but it sounds so different from chan’s and how his emphases lay on different syllables than those of a native speaker like seungmin. it’s different but not in a bad way, more in a really endearing and adorable way. somehow, felix manages to add his own _colour_.

‘hyung? binnie hyung?’

okay so maybe he should have tried harder to listen to _what_ felix was saying. felix is giving him a questioning look and changbin guesses that he probably missed a question. he just smiles apologetically, making felix giggle. and holy shit, changbin really wasn’t ready for that. not only is the younger’s giggle absolutely adorable, no changbin can’t believe that _that_ is felix’s immediate reaction to changbin not listening to him. isn’t he supposed to be mad at changbin or something?

 

    when felix realises that changbin isn’t really listening to what he’s saying he’s pretty sure that there’s supposed to be some kind of _pang_ in his chest. like he should be hurt or angry or something. but there _isn’t_. instead, he looks at changbin who seems completely lost in thought.

it catches him a little off-guard how handsome the older looks. they may joke about it a lot but changbin really is stunning to him. there is some his sharp jaw, his dark eyes that seemed to look right through you, his bow-shaped lips (which felix’s gaze definitely did _not_ linger on), his tousled bangs that made his face look so much younger and softer. felix really can’t be mad at changbin.

therefore he just gently calls out to the older until he snaps out of his daze. changbin gives him an awkward smile that felix recognises as a sheepish apology. correction from earlier: _no one_ can really be mad at changbin.

 

    ‘what colour do you want, hyung?’ felix asks as he places a few tiny bottles on the floor in front of changbin.

there’s barely seven of them but changbin still feels a little overwhelmed. he’s still hesitant about doing this but felix looks so happy and who is he to say no to that smile.

‘black,’ he finally decides. ‘it has to be black, i have a reputation to uphold after all.’

felix giggles. _again_. changbin is really weak.

‘okay hyung, but pink would look so cute on you…’ this time changbin doesn’t make the mistake of looking into felix’s face only to fall for his freckles and cute pout. this time he stays strong and felix already gives up after a few seconds.

‘black it is then,’ he chirps, his tone of voice mockingly squeaky. ‘black nails for the emo king, what else did i expect.’

 

    changbin scrunches his nose when the stench of acetone reaches it and if felix wasn’t so concentrated on painting _on_ and not _over_ the older's nails, he probably would have found it awfully endearing.

‘why does it smell so… _like that._ ’

felix can practically hear the pout in his voice. he dips the brush into the nail polish bottle again and moves on to changbin’s other hand

‘sometimes you need to suffer in order to become beautiful,’ he says with the most mysterious voice he can muster without bursting out laughing. changbin huffs in response.

‘i’m already beautiful, though.’

this time felix can’t bite back a smile. ‘you are,’ he replies.

 

    instead of acknowledging felix’s answer (that definitely didn’t make him blush), changbin moves on to talk about their schedule for the next week. felix lets out a small hum from time to time, too concentrated on changbin’s hands to reply fully but still letting the other know that he was listening attentively.

it’s one of the things that makes changbin so fond of felix. he’s the kind of person to pay attention to the smallest things, that person in the group that listens to what you’re saying when everyone else is busy talking to each other and not noticing you.

 

    felix really likes changbin’s voice. he’s been finished with painting the older’s nails for a few minutes now, but he pretends to still be busy just so changbin won’t stop talking. when rapping changbin has a cool, raspy voice (which, in all honesty, is pretty fucking _hot_ ) and when singing his voice is really soft and gentle. when he talks though, changbin’s voice is a perfect mix out of both of those and felix could honestly listen to him forever. changbin has a way of pouring his genuine emotions into everything he says, it makes felix feel absolutely at home and understood. he really doesn’t want changbin to stop talking.

unfortunately for him though, changbin looks down at his hands in that moment.

‘are you finished?’ he asks. felix thinks he’s going to melt if changbin’s voice gets any sweeter.

he nods. ‘they still need to dry for like an hour or so until you can really touch stuff again.’

 

    that’s how they end up on felix’s bed watching movies. they’re leaning against the wall (actually felix is, changbin is cuddled into felix’s chest) and changbin’s laptop balanced on their knees. felix smiles when changbin imitates the way the character on screen is speaking. it’s a squeaky and high-pitched voice and changbin fails miserably because he’s giggling to much. felix wraps his arms around the older’s waist and pulls him closer.

 

and when changbin walks out felix’s room the next morning with tousled hair, one of felix’s t-shirts on and his nails painted black, none of the others really say anything. seungmin just gives him a knowing smile and hyunjin nudges him and mumbles something like _‘he convinced you, huh’_ and that’s that.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading uwu i hope you liked it!
> 
> if you liked my writing, check out my other works! i love woochan and seungjin but i'm working on minsung and a few other things rn so look out for that maybe uwu
> 
> yell at me on twitter @yeiiowpostits :D


End file.
